Bed Room Habits
by welcometofightclub
Summary: <html><head></head>" When she and Beast boy entered their relationship, he forgot to mention many things to her; snoring was one of them." Lemon. Fluffy Smut.</html>


**Hello everybody. This is my second BBxRae fic. I feel that we are experiencing a lack of one shots on the teen titans page. Most of them are ongoing stories with big long linear plots. I don't mind them. In fact, some of them are rather good. But it's been a long time since we've seen the writings of authors such as Red Rawr, 7-LunaAbraxos-7, and the one shots of Kryallla Orchid. I feel like I've had to do something about it. Not to mention I've had this type of plot for this couple floating around my brain for a long time. So, here's another BBxRae one shot. This is NOT a sequel to my other fan fic "San Juan." The Couple is all-ready established in this universe, and how they got together will be explained throughout the story.**

**Also (and I know that this is shameless self promotion,) but I have a YouTube channel (the link is posted on my author page,) and I've just posted a new video. I do a thing called one man band, where I play all the instruments, (drums, guitar, bass, vocals,) to one song, then synch all the videos and audio's together so it would sound like the song. The song I've recently uploaded is "Guerilla Radio," by the very talented and supremely awesome "Rage against the Machine." (First time rapping, so vocals are a bit off.) If you're into rock and roll and interesting videos, you'll enjoy it a lot. I guarantee you. Look it up. Please? I'll give you a cookie. Lol. **

**Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

><p>She wanted to kill. She wanted to strangle his neck and watch his face turn red as the little flame of life flickered away from withdrawal of oxygen. She wanted to stab him repeatedly until he begged for mercy, (which she would not grant him). She wanted to force him into a headlock and cause him to pass out. Or maybe she could just slam his head into the headboard of their bead; that could do the trick. But most of all, she wanted him to be silent.<p>

Because when she and Beast boy entered their relationship, he forgot to mention many things to her; snoring was one of them. And right now, at this particular moment, as she laid the back of her head against his chest, that's exactly what he was doing.

The fucked up thing was, Beast boy wasn't a constant snorer. Every night, it was something different. It was up to fate to decide whether Beast Boy would be silent and peaceful or completely riotous. Seems as if God, or whoever was up there, had a nerve to pick with Raven, (possible because she was the daughter of a demon,) and decided to make Garfield's snoring extremely loud tonight.

How Raven and Garfield came to be boyfriend and girlfriend was somewhat of an odd happening. Still, however, it followed a particular format, and was filled with lovely clichés.

To put it into simple terms, boy meets girl. Girl had crush, but refused to admit it. Boy and Girl could not get along with each other no matter how friendly and caring boy was. Girl saw boy as nascence. Then, Boy met another Girl, Terra. Boy and Girl found out that Terra was a traitor. Terra disappears then reappears, not remembering who she was. Boy gets depressed. Girl tries to cheer him up. Girl goes to Boy's room and talks with him for a bit. Girl finds out that Boy is not so annoying or stupid, and wants to know him better. Boy suddenly kisses Girl on the spot. Girl finds out that Boy is an excellent kisser. Boy finds out the same. Boy and Girl begin to like each other. Boy and Girl go on a date. Boy and Girl kiss again, unfortunately behind a two way window, so all of the Titans got to see a show. Boy and Girl go on many more dates. Then, to bring you up to speed, boy and girl have sex. And the story continues.

They began dating when Beast boy was around 19. Beast Boy is now 25 and couldn't have it any better. Marriage….was not exactly out of the question, but they both agreed that they wanted to wait until they had to retire from the superhero business before they considered tying the knot. (Possibly when they turned 30; they really didn't know when they'd quit the business). But that didn't matter. The point was, they were together, were completely in love, were having fun, and no one was trying to stop them. In fact, many of the Titans were encouraging their love. Robin, who Raven thought would be completely against their relationship practices, actually suggested to them to share a room together and bunk with each other. Of course, that was because Dick was doing the same thing with Starfire, But of course, he told Raven that he didn't mind, as long as they were cautious and both Logan and her used protection.

So about 2 years ago, Raven and Garfield began sharing the same bed. Logan decided to move into Raven's room and his old bedroom became a special kitchen for Titan festivities. How else could Cyborg fix his wonderfully special blueberry waffles after a massive victory?

Logan brought along his comics, video games, movies, books, (which astonished Raven that he was actually well read,) and only small pieces of furniture into Raven's abode. She didn't mind at all, and allowed him to bunk with her.

But, it was their first night resting with each other that Raven realized she was sleeping right next to a tyrannosaurs Rex with horrible sinuses.

As stated before, each night was different. Some nights, Logan was as quiet and as gentle as a mouse. On these nights, when he fell asleep, he was almost comatose. He would not make a sound, not even a little 'peep' as he breathed in and out. In some cases, Raven even forgot he was breathing, and that worried her. But she didn't mind, for one reason and one reason only.

It was on these nights, that she could have peaceful slumber with her boyfriend, and lay her head upon his chest, without being disturbed. In those nights, when her purple hair laid between them, and she could hear the slow and gradual thumps of his heart beating…_that, _was extreme comfort. Forget Alcohol. Forget drugs. Forget message chairs, sleep number beds, or hot bubble baths. When Garfield was quiet, it was like heaven was bestowed upon her.

And then other nights, Logan reminded her of a Tug boat, transporting thousands of elephants with colds, while fireworks went off at the magic kingdom for the Fourth of July spectacular. It's impossible to spell the sound. But, if it could be spelled out, it would be written like this. "ALKSGHOUTHSSEZTHERALKAGHGHGH!"

She _hated _it.

It wasn't just the fact that he was snoring, it was the fact that he was snoring so loudly and sordidly that it was enough to make any sane or even insane person go crazy. It was not just a simple snore. It was one colossal, sickening wheeze and snot filled exhale after another. And the fact that she had her head right against his chest when he started snoring made it even worst.

She awoke to the Lion with a car horn for a vocal box with much annoyance. She groaned in irritation as she realized that tonight was going to be one of those nights. She wore a gray pajama shirt with a pair of panties while he remained only in his boxers. She looked over to the nightstand and realized it was 1:30am in the morning. She rolled her eyes in disapproving fashion and then, with much curiosity, decided to see her boyfriends face and what it looked like when he snored.

She slowly made her way to the top of her boyfriend, as the satin sheets slowly brushed across her skin. She didn't want to wake her boyfriend, for reasons to this day she does not know. As she got on top of him, she began to look at Garfield as he belted out his sleeping roars.

He looked peaceful; at least that was the silver lining in his snoring. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were clamped down shut in a relaxed and subtle manner. Drool began to roll out of the left side of his mouth, onto his chin, and started to make a pool on their bed, much to her dismay. Why? It was an expensive bed. It was a standard temprepedic mattress that all Titans were issued within the tower. But what made this mattress so special was the sheet thread count and its nationality.

It was a 1000 thread count sheet, from Nazareth which the monks gave her. Its pattern was that of a raven, with its wings opened, flying upward among the backdrop of a huge mountain. The rest of the sheets were a different shade of purple, and all were within the 800 thread count. But this was the particular sheet that Garfield's drool was falling upon.

It was at this moment, that she decided that she had enough of her boyfriends snoring. It had been going on for years and tonight she was going to stop it. She wanted to get back to sleep, but she knew that more sleep was now out of the question. It was impossible to fall back to sleep when Garfield began snoring. So, she began to contemplate on ways to stop Gar's horrific snoring. There had been idea's brewing for a while, but she never had the chance to put them into action. Tonight, she had enough of Garfield's snoring, and was going to do something about it.

She rolled off Garfield to the left, and lied on the bed for quite some time. When she got up to move, she suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain on the side of her thighs. Gasping slightly, her hands traveled down to these areas, and began to rub. She knew that she was going to feel some pain, but she still was never fully prepared for it; even though it happened several times in the past. She only hopped that she wasn't bleeding. She took on hand away from her thigh and studied it in the light of the alarm clock. She didn't notice nothing out of the unusual, so she probably wasn't hurt that bad.

That's another thing Logan forgot to mention when they entered their relationship; the claws.

Sometimes it would just happen. He didn't mean for it to happen. He loved his Raven and would never cause her any harm. But sometimes, when the sex got really good, (and I mean really _really _good; to the point of almost blacking out with pleasure) the claws would sheath out of his hands and insert themselves into Ravens thigh, shoulder, or whatever he was grabbing at the time. It was completely accidental. It was purely instinctual. It was just the animals in him, trying to mark Raven as Logan's mate. It was if Gar's inner animal was proclaiming to Raven, "You're mine. You're mine and no one else's. You're my mate and I'm not going to let you go anywhere." For some reason though, Raven kind of liked it when the claws came out. It showed this strange and powerful animalistic side of Beast boy that Raven wanted to see whenever she was feeling a little kinky.

The claws would cause her some mild cuts, and there were some scars for at most 2 days, but the damage was very little, and it never got severe. The only major concern with the claws was that it was hard to tell when his claws would pop out. It just depended on how good the sex was. They knew it was instinctual because half the time it did happen, they were in doggy style position. That only made logical sense. Animals can only breed that way, so it was only natural for this position to cause his inner animal to activate. That's why he preferred that position. It just felt right to him. Now, the claws would only come on depending on how good the sex was. (And, if Garfield could say it honestly, when would sex with Raven ever be not good. Am I right?)

It wasn't like Garfield was the only one having to keep under control during intercourse though. Sometimes, Raven's emotions would get dangerously wild, causing uncanny things to happen. It was mostly mild, such as lamps getting thrown across the room due to her powers, or drawers opening and shutting automatically. But as long as Raven got what she demanded in the bedroom, nothing serious happened. Unless, of course, it was one of those days where her anger, lust, or whatever emotion she was experiencing at the time was extremely high. In those cases, she would usually have to mediate to calm herself down before proceeding to have sex with him. Of course, they tried it once without meditation, and that ended up with Garfield's clothes torn to shreds and some small bruises on his pelvis were Raven kept slamming down on him. (Genuinely though, Garfield really wished they could do it like that again. It. Was. _Awesome!) _

But their bedroom habits were not on Raven's mind at the moment, even though the scars were still prickling her skin. The biggest thing on her mind right now, was how to get Beast Boy to shut the hell up so she could go back to sleep. So immediately, once she sat upright on the side of the bed, she began to scope her eyes about the room for any object which could silence the awful snoring of the beast.

There really was nothing in the room that could help. She thought about using cotton balls to stuff in her ears, but she didn't know the first place to look for cotton balls. She thought about using IPod headphones as ear plugs, but then she remembered leaving her IPod in the living room. There was nothing for her to use on herself, which meant that she had to find some object to use on Beast Boy. But what to use, and how?

When she stepped off the bed, the answer was right under her feet. She felt a strange fabric on the souls of her feet. Looking down, she noticed two white socks beneath her. A brilliant thought hatched at this sight. She remembered watching a spy movie with Garfield, and there was a scene in which the spy was gagged with a sock. Now, the sock was used on the spy to torture him. But who was to say that Raven couldn't use her sock, to get Beast Boy to shut up.

Reaching down, she picked up the sock, and immediately regretted her decision. For it was at this moment, she realized it was not her sock she picked up, but one of her disgusting, dirty socks that belong to Logan. Shivers went down her spine as she realized that this toxic object was now in her hands. She had to put it away, immediately. There's no telling what kind of diseases her boyfriend's feet contained. And while she loved him dearly, the only place the sock could go was the place the sock intended to go in the first place, which was his mouth. Besides, at least it was his sock, so whatever bacteria it had, Gar's body was probably immune to it by now.

While she wanted to put the sock away immediately, she was also aware that she did not want to harm or wake her boyfriend. So, very gently, she placed the sock into his open mouth, watching his face for any sign of disturbance or awaking. She stopped have way through when one of his snores cut short. Fear blasted through her system. How awkward would it be to awake to your lover placing a sock in your mouth? Fortunately for her he began to snore again, and she proceeding to shove the fabric down his throat, not harming him, but lightly gagging him.

When she thought the sock was snug and fit inside Logan's mouth, she began to listen to the greatest sound to ever bestow itself upon her ears; the sound of silence. Sure, there were muffle grunts, but that was only the effect of muting a snore. It was almost identical to the way a trumpet gets muted. You hear the faint existence of the previous noise, but it isn't truly there, and it's not as powerful, not as loud, and that was the way she intended to keep it.

Smirking to herself, and her good work, she rolled over to his side once more. She placed her head on the pillow next to him, and smiled as she curled up to his body. Her eye lids began to feel heavy, and with much positivity, she let the delightful process of slumber begin.

Then, suddenly and abruptly…

"_pop- _ALSKDEAGHOUGHGHZTHESALSK!"

She heard a powerful _pop, _followed by the uproarious and dreadful sound of Beast Boy's snoring. And, to add insult to injury, the sock that was previously in Logan's mouth, landed right on Raven's face; the fabric damp due to saliva.

She shuddered in horror as she peeled the wet sock off her face. She gagged as she threw it off into space, leaving it to land on God knows what. She stuck out her tongue in disgust, and then groaned in annoyance, as she realized what the sock truly symbolized. This was fully brought to her attention, when the deaf notes of Garfield's snoring fell upon her ears.

She fell upon the bed in defeat. It seemed as if nothing could defeat the T-Rex with sinuses. Beast boy's snoring was unstoppable. Quickly, however, another idea clicked on in her head, and she decided to use it. The idea was conceived in the form of a memory. She remembered one day when Robin was given a horrible stomach virus. In normal circumstances, she would have healed the stomach ache, but Robin insisted that he could sleep it off. When the Titans returned from lunch at the local pizza joint, they came to notice Robin lying on the couch, sleeping like a baby. Suddenly, Starfire got a mischievous grin, and she began to walk over to her boyfriend. When Starfire stood above him, she placed the palm of her left hand over his open mouth, while her right middle finger and thumb pinched his nose shut. Immediately, as if her were drowning, or set on fire, Robin sprang up from the couch, and was fully awake.

Raven couldn't help herself from growing a mischievous smile as well when she proceeding to carry out this act. Leaning over her Garfield, she slowly and calmly placed one hand over his mouth while the other hand plugged Logan's nose.

She was expecting somewhat of an extreme reaction, but none quite like what Beast boy presented. They were lucky that neither bumped foreheads. Like someone getting shot out of a cannon, Beast Boy jumped up from the bed and was now fully alert and attentive. And, to make it even more exciting, Garfield proclaimed, very loudly, "God Dammit!" as he awoke from his slumber.

This caused Raven to laugh full heartedly.

Garfield turned his head towards his lovely lady, with the oddest expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, fear, and surprise. This expression only made Raven laugh even more. She wouldn't admit this to anyone else but him, but Logan was rather cute when he was shocked.

Knowing full and well that it was Raven who awoke him, he teased her by commenting with his face still frozen in shock, "I thought I was seriously drowning for a second there." This comment was followed by a warm smile.

Raven giggled slightly. A small part of her brain was disturbed by the fact that she was giggling. She was Raven and she simply did not giggle. However, the majority of her conscious decided to let go of the demeanor and just have fun with her boyfriend.

She leaned in close and brushed her hand along his left cheek. He smiled as he gazed into her purple eyes. He immediately pecked her lips with a light kiss. Before he could pull back, however, she brought her hand behind his head, pulling him tighter and deepening their kiss. Beast Boy didn't mind, (why would he,) and proceeded to kiss her back with an equal amount of force.

The French kiss lasted for about five minutes, before the couple realized that they both needed oxygen. Pulling away first, Raven smiled and stated in a lovely sarcastic tone, "You're finally awake."

Logan groaned. "Was I snoring again?" he asked with much sincerity.

"Yes your were." She replied with a smile and a quirky tone.

"Ugh. I'm sorry babe." Garfield apologized.

"It's okay," Raven replied. "At least now I'm not the only one losing sleep."

Beast boy smiled again at his girlfriend's quote unquote charming personality. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. She patted his back several times as she met his embrace. She kissed his neck as Beast boy pulled back to look into her eyes. Then, he asked a question that really Raven had no way of answering.

"So….um….." Beast boy asked as he shrugged his shoulders. Then slamming his hands on his thighs, he asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

This struck Raven as odd. Raven wasn't prepared for a question like that. She was somewhat dumbfounded. "Well….I don't know." Raven began. "I mean, I didn't want to hear you snore anymore, but I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mhmm." Beast Boy mused as he slid back down into the covers. Raven still sat upright on the bed as she watched her boy friend slide gracefully into a relaxed position. "Guess we'll just go back to sleep."

"I can't dummy." Raven playfully teased with a warm smile as she threw a pillow on him. "Not with you snoring; unless I was like….I don't know….extremely relaxed."

"Really?" Logan declared with a mischief tone. Logan got right back up to face his girlfriend, though he did it very leisurely, with a predatorily grin; as if he was stalking prey. He glared into her eyes; presenting nothing more but playful intensity, with a side of lust. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her neck ever so passionately. He crone his head to face her ear, and whispered seductively, "I know the perfect way to get extremely relaxed."

"oh-oh. Really now?" she replied with much passion thoroughly; only hitching when Garfield licked her ear. Her hands clutched his shoulders as his hands snaked up and down her back, giving her enjoyable electric jolts all over her spine.

"Yesssss" Garfield whispered enticingly.

Raven was now in control. It was her decision to decide what would happen. Being an Empath, she knew exactly what Gar was thinking and feeling and he really _really _wanted her to say yes. Pushing him back, she gazed right into his eyes. Their passions were equal, but their conclusions weren't so. Case in point, when he opened her mouth to speak, she waited forever to actually pronounce words; creating an intense dramatic pause. Then, with a smile, she did the number one thing girlfriends were known to do. She became a tease. "No."

"Aww come on!" Beast Boy proclaimed without reserve. This caused Raven to laugh at her boyfriend's forlorn expression. "Please," he drew out emphasizing the 'lea.'

"I liked it that you begged," Raven pondered sarcastically as she cupped Logan's left cheek and pecked him. "Still, however, no."

Beast boy groaned in the manner only an eight year old child was accustomed too. He looked to the ground in defeat. Suddenly though, and idea ignited in his brain. It was brought to his attention when Raven purred as she placed her head against his neck.

Holding her out in front of him, he smiled ever so brightly that it almost disturbed her. When he spoke, her fears were confirmed. "I'll give you 'the face.'"

While she did laugh, it was mostly out of desperation. And even though her voice had a warm tone, she was dead serious in the content of her words. "You better not."

Raising his eyebrows mischievously, he replied, "You know you can't resist 'the face.'"

Before Raven could even reinstate her opposing opinion, he began to shift figures. Suddenly, in place of beast boy was the smallest, fattest, cutest, and by far the most adorable green kitten Raven had ever seen in her life. It was a tactic that Logan used from time to time, and every time he did it, the results were always positive. It was impossible to not resist the face. How the hell was she supposed to say no to a face like the one the green kitten was presenting right now? What's more, was to tighten the heart strings, the green kitten started rubbing up against her thigh, and kept repeating the most faintest and sweetest 'meows,' that she ever heard.

But, somehow, in some miraculous way, Raven found some intense inner strength, and replied strongly, yet politely, "No."

Morphing back into a flabbergasted Beast Boy, Garfield replied, "Damn. Alright I'll stop perusing."

Raven chuckled light heartedly as Beast Boy still remained shocked. Trying to bring him out of this surprised mantra, she kissed him once more on the lips. Soon, he was brought back to reality, but only for a split second, as he was now under the influence of Raven's kiss. Their tongues passionately intertwining, his hand grabbing fistfuls of her hair, and her nails ranking down his back…only lasted for a few short seconds.

They both then pulled away, and Beast Boy stood up off the bed. He looked around the room; observing as it was. He and his girlfriend were in a predicament. Holding his hands up in a shrugging manner, he brought that situation to attention.

"Well, what else do we do?" Garfield proclaimed. "You don't want to go to bed; it's too early to get out of bed. What should we do?"

Raven pondered this for a second. While it was a rare occurrence for this to happen, Beast Boy, at this moment, was right. She didn't want to get up, but there was no possible way for her to fall back asleep with the freaking tug boat snoring all night. She could have asked for him to just stay awake while she slept, but that was rude, and defiantly not like her. Quickly, she made a suggestion.

"We could read a book. God knows you need to." Raven replied with complete hilarity.

"Har, har, har." Garfield sarcastically proclaimed. He looked about the room, trying to think of activities that he and his girlfriend could do. (He tried to keep his mind off activities that were sexual, but, being a man, he was completely failing, and Raven could tell from the way his thick, hard member almost popped out of his boxers).

Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the shelves where Raven and Logan kept their books and DVDs. Since it was dark, most of the titles of the DVD's were barley visible. But the light given off by the alarm clock landed directly on one film in particular that he knew Raven did not see, nor didn't want to see. Why? It was Garfield's favorite film, and due to assumption of poor taste from previous viewing of other films, Raven was completely against seeing that film. Now, there was no excuse, no escape, and certainly nothing else to do.

"I know what we can do," Beast Boy declared with much happy tomfoolery.

Raven immediately picked up on the mischievous tone, and groan in annoyance of what her boyfriend could possibly do. She knew it had something to do with films, because that was what Logan's mind was broadcasting to her. But she didn't know exactly what Logan had planned. Curious, she asked "What?"

Running over to the shelf, Beast boy violently yanked out the DVD. He held it in front of him similar to the way a high school graduate holds his diploma. With much joy in his voice, he stated like a giddy school girl, "We can watch the _greatest movie ever!"_

Immediately, her eyes widen as she realized exactly what film he was referring to. Closing her eyes and holding out her hand to symbolize 'stop,' she proclaimed, "No! Logan, I know you have good intentions, and you think I might like it, but I have no desire to watch that crap."

"But you haven't even seen it." Beast boy defended. "You haven't even seen a trailer for the film."

"All I know is what I have seen with you." Raven stated. "And I can tell you this. You've made me watch Ace Ventura; Pet Detective one and two. You've made me watch Pineapple Express and Tropic Thunder; which actually, those 2 were not that bad. You've made me watch Borat, Bruno, Evan Almighty and Clerks. I have no desire to watch another useless comedy."

"But I've told you," Logan whined. "It's not a comedy; it's an action sci-fi film. And it's directed by the same guy who did 'The Dark Knight,' which you saw at the premier with the rest of the Titans, might I add, and you said you loved it. So I assure you, it's not a comedy."

"Doesn't matter." Raven said in a monotone, still refusing to give in. "Knowing you, there has to be some level of comedy in it."

Running out of excuses, Beast Boy went for the old saying, "Don't knock it till you try it." To juice up the axiom, Garfield wiggled like a sultry school girl in a sardonic manner, and also whined without reserve.

Raven hung her head low in defeat. There really was nothing else to do. Tossing the DVD onto the bed, it landed right under Raven. She could see the 4 Guys, and one girl, standing around in retrospect at this strange urban environment, with a maze-like city background. In big red letters, the title spelled out, 'I N C E P T I O N.'

"Fine," Raven proclaimed. "Let's watch Inception."

* * *

><p><em>Approximately 3 hours later. <em>

The top spun along the table gracefully as the father ran towards his kids. It kept spinning in a slow controlled manner, as the camera began to zoom in. The fate of this man's life, was now placed in the hands of this top. Suddenly, the top began to teeter. It was very close to falling, and proving that this world the man was in was in fact reality, and not limbo.

Raven was spellbound. Her face was almost glued to the screen. Every single mental capacity she had was focused on the screen of the portable television in their bedroom.

And then, as soon as the top began to teeter once more, the screen turned black, and the credits began to roll.

"AW C'MON!" Raven almost screamed. Right now, she was pretty pissed. She spent all of her mind and time invested in Leonardo's character, only to be left with a cliffhanger. While she admitted, that it was a very well crafted movie, and possible her favorite movie, and that the ending was well intentioned and very symbolic, couldn't the director just give the audience the happy ending and let the top fall?

As soon as her words left her mouth, she heard a small, yet low chuckle come from behind her. She turned to face Beast Boy, who's smile could be described as nothing else, but pure smugness. It was a sardonic vampire grin, filled with self-righteousness; And for good reason.

With her face turning red, Raven decided to face her boyfriend, and humble herself towards him. After all, he was right, and since an occurrence like that was rare, she decided that he deserved a treat. Crawling towards him on all 4's, she said, "I really need to listen to you more often. That was the greatest movie I've ever seen." After this statement, she kissed him on the cheek.

Logan moaned in victory as his girlfriend kissed his cheek. "I told you, you'd enjoy it." Logan proclaimed, as he kissed her left cheek as well. "That hotel fight scene; totally kick-ass."

Pulling back and staring at him with the wide eyes of amazement, she agreed. "Holy shit! It was mind blowing. Let's not forget the awesome first dream collapsing scene. I never thought seeing the guy from Titanic getting dunked into a tub could be so riveting."

"mmh, indeed," Logan growled as he kissed her neck. Slowly, he moved his lips until he touched hers, and their mouths began to do the dance of love. While he did completely agree with her, his mind was focused on other things. But then again, it was like his body had a mind of its own. To explain better, his hands wanted to seduce her, and bring her into his will. But his mind was not so selfish. His mind only wanted to please her, not sleep with her, as the memory of her resistance to 'the face,' kept replaying.

He probably should have paid attention more. Had he done that, he would have notice the extreme sexual aura she was giving off. But, that didn't matter. She was going to get his attention one way or another. And she did grab his attention, when her hand sneaked down his side and grabbed his thigh fiercely; nails digging themselves in.

Beast boy's eyes opened immediately, but his mouth stayed in place. The eagerness of lust pulsed through his system like a shot of adrenaline to a passed out junkie. He was captivated, but luckily, he had enough sense in his mind not to pounce on Raven as if she were his prey; (even though he really wanted to).

Instead, he pulled back after a few seconds to ask her, "Raven….what are you thinking?"

With a dirty grin, she whispered seductively and passionately, "Mmmmm…..Nothing…..I was just thinking about your suggestion earlier."

"Suggest…..ohh….what?" Beast boy tried to ask coherently. But at the moment he tried to talk to her, she started to crawl on top of him and her thigh brushed up against his lower region. She placed her hands behind his head and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His body responded as expected. All the blood in his brain shifted and went to "other places." Her hand was now rubbing up against very "stiff" fabric, and he loved every minute of it. He seriously tried to understand what she was speaking of, but a wise man by the name of Robin Williams once said, "You have a brain and a cock, and not enough blood to run both at a time."

"You know," Raven stated suggestively as her kisses began to trail down to his collar bone. From there, her kisses started to become nips, as she began to suck on his forearms, leaving trails of bruises. "About what you said earlier. You had something in mind to get me 'extremely relaxed.'"

Now, fully understanding what Raven said, he began to growl just like an animal, as he was prone to do. He started to kiss under her chin, in a complete different manner than how she was kissing him. She kissed with much strength and intensity; as if she was trying to eat him, not love him. He kissed her with sweetness; as if each kiss was drop of maple syrup. Why he was holding back, was due to his animalistic side scoping her out. The animals in him were waiting for the right moment to pounce. And pounce he would…..but not just yet.

Then, moving his head towards her ear, he whispered happily, "Note to self; Christopher Nolan movies make you horny." And with that, he licked her neck up and down in a very canine like manner.

A jolt of electric pleasure shot through her. Her mind was starting to swim. It became pleasurably foggy, and she intended it to add fuel to that fire of desire. Beast boy wanted it to be involved in that passionate flame as well. In fact, he wanted to be that flame. He wanted to warm her, to excite her, but mostly, he wanted to feel her up to the point of exploding with such out of control pleasure that they'd probably be surrounded by her powers.

He laid her down on the bed, with her neck hanging off the edge of the bed just a little bit. He hovered above her, and stared down at his lovely girl. With her hair all messy, her eyes lidded, and her mouth gaped open, gasping for breath, she looked completely filled with ecstasy. She was nowhere near an orgasm, but she was in that sweet spot. She was in the realm between getting turned on and getting turned off. That one space where anything could be said and she'd agree with him. Why? Because she was up for anything. She wanted the experimentation. She wanted to get turned on. She wanted him, and she wanted him right now!

"Tomorrow, we are defiantly re-watching The Dark Knight." Beast Boy huskily declared, as her fingers began to claw his chest, while he started rubbing her left breast and snaking her arm.

Laughing, she twisted her legs around to where Beast Bo could see her thigh. One thing could be said about Raven, and that was she was very flexible. "Hey, Beast boy, wanna know how I got these scares," she jokingly proclaimed as she showed him the red marks where their earlier love making session had its enticing toll on her.

"Oh, I already know where you got those scars," he charmingly declared as he kissed her forehead, pushing her leg down so he had better access to her. "But what I want to know was how you got that scar on your shoulder?"

That struck Raven as odd and left her confused. "What scar on my-"

Before she could answer him, he interjected with his theory on the scar, by biting down on her shoulder; _hard. _His lust could not be contained anymore. He had to have her right now. He could barely contain himself; case in point, he began just thrusting onto her thigh, just to have at least some mild skin contact. He bit down hard until small capillaries broke under the skin, and small bits of blood began to pool in his mouth. It hurt, but she _loved _it. It caused sparks of pleasure to rattle her brain. So hard, so animalistic; it was enough to make her go crazy.

"Oh,Gar," she moaned lightly in ecstasy as he continued sucking on her shoulder. Soon, his attention shifted to her neck. He placed another hickie on the neck and then, to wear off the pain, he licked her neck; pointy and hard. The wet slickness of his tongue was cooling the throbbing hot bruise of the couldn't get enough. In fact, he wanted more, so much more, from many "other places."

She had to bite her lip from sounding out. She knew that Garfield loved it when she screamed, but she had to contain herself. She wanted to bottle up the screams so she could release them at the right time. She knew that her voice had a giant influence on his love-making performance, so she wanted to save the screams, and use them when she wanted him to go that extra mile, and make him drill into her hard and fast without reserve. She had to save the screams.

But When Garfield found that sweet spot, that one place on the back of her neck that made her go berserk; she found that it was hard to contain herself. Hell, it was hard to _control_ herself. Her powers were now forcing cabinet drawers to open and close rapidly. It was becoming too much. She hoped that he would move on from her neck and focus that tongue on, "other places," soon. She needed him, and he needed her.

Her prayers were answered when he began to move down her body. He lightly kissed her collarbone, while his hands went under her gray pajama shirt. His fingers sent tingling vibrations all throughout her body. She twitched under him in anticipation of pleasure. Throwing her arms up, she assisted him in taking off the shirt; leaving her only in a white lace bra.

He smiled in appreciation as an art enthusiast would smile at his favorite sculpture. He had seen this place many times before, and still, the feeling of lust, excitement, and joy came when he saw her in this state; messy hair, breathing hard, and in nothing but a bra. He reached up with one hand, and pinched her left nipple. She hissed in bliss as her nipple hardened under the fabric. Beast Boy smiled in delight as he watched the peak 'pop' out under the white lace bra; smooth fabric with a small peak in the middle. He groaned in pleasure.

With his right hand, he reached up and cupped her breast. Her moan was soft and sweet, almost like a whisper. It was music to Logan's ears. His cock was now rock hard, waiting in such incredible agony to sheath itself into her. But he had a job to do. He had to bring her to the edge. He had to feel her up. Foreplay? More like Fore-fun. He actually enjoyed teasing her and feeling her up, because the sight of her writhing under him, begging for his cock, was ten times better than any movie, T.V. Show, song, video-game or tofu waffle.

He began to reach behind her to unclasp her bra. In anticipation of this, she leaned up into his arms. Her breath was ragged and soft; hot as it touched the skin of his neck. The first time he tried unclasping a bra, it nearly took him 30 minutes before the girl he was with got fed up and took it off for him. Over the years, he had many other women, and much more practice. Raven, was the first virgin in his life, and the first girl had had ever unclasp her bra, using only one hand. He had no become a master, and performing this seemingly simple task, made him smug to the point that the self-righteousness was oozing out of his pours.

With one flick of his index finger, the bra fell between them. He held her for a long time before they both met in a hard, fast, and forceful kiss. Slowly, he lowered her down to the bed. He stared into her eyes for a long time, captivated by the emotion those purple orbs could portray. Gradually, his gaze went lower, and then he met the greatest sight in the world; her breast.

"Dude," he whispered in awe. It was not the first time seeing her breast, but these gray mountains still gave him the same plethora of emotions every time that he could not contain; affection, awestruck, love, and especially lust.

He used to be a big tits fan. He thought his motto was, 'the bigger the better.' And, in his defense, most men think the same way when they're young as well. But after his first night with Raven, he decided that Raven's breasts were the perfect size, and any women who didn't have her cup size should be green with envy. They were big enough to be spacious; add figure to her body, and give Garfield something to play with. But they were small enough that it didn't take away from any of her other charms. They were small enough to just fit inside the palm of his hand. He wasted no time after speaking aloud, to taking his hands and rolling them like dough.

Her eyes closed in the delightful shrill that went up her spine. She brought a hand up and bit a knuckle to contain herself. But not before she moaned out of sheer ecstasy. "Oh, damnit Gar. Fuck!"

He continued playing with her breasts, trying everything in his arsenal of foreplay skills to see what would set her off tonight. He squeezed them softly in unison, multiple times in a row. She breathed quickly in, and hummed in pleasure on the inside. While it was a gratifying reaction, it was not good enough for Garfield. He then tried sweeping her breast as if her were a fortuneteller and her boobs were his crystal balls. While he did this, he thumbs would occasionally flick her nipples. She began moaning passionately; her mouth opened in the gasp of rapture bliss. It was a wonderful reaction, but it still was not enough to satisfy Garfield's hunger for lust.

Then he tried a simple move. He cupped her breast to feel their weight. She immediately gave up on trying concealing her cries. With a moan louder than any moan she portrayed tonight, she exclaimed, "Fuck yessss. That's it. That's right." He cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at her face; both eyes shut tight as her mouth gasped in extreme pleasure. _So this is her move tonight? _He wondered. The, smiling, he began his attack on her boobs.

He lifted one higher than the other; alternating between them. She breathed very hard now, as if she was running a marathon. He then cupped on breast, and brought his mouth to it; beginning with kisses, then sucking on her nipple. "Ah, shit!" she exclaimed in delight. While he cupped and sucked on one breast, his other hand flicked and tweaked her other nipple. He occasionally nipped the nipple that was in his mouth. His girlfriend hissed in pure bliss. Her mind became foggy. Beast Boy was devouring her breast; alternating between the two, sucking and pinching. Sure, it was just skin but…._damn…_He couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly, he lost track of what he was doing, and went to the valley of her breast and kissed her sternum, while he grouped her breast passionately. Fortunately for him, her reaction was the same, if not better than when he was cupping her breast. She dug her fingers into his hair, as if his hair was the only thing keeping her attached to the earth.

"God….Oh God…Yesssss!" Raven moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, she felt something. She was there. She was only a good few strokes away from a mind shattering orgasm. While in pained her, if she didn't stop him now, their activities may go no farther than where they were currently at.

"Garfield, Please!" she screamed when he went but to her nipple and began to suck roughly. "Ngh…._yesss_….please! I want your…..Cock! Fuck me! Fuck me now."

Immediately Beast boy stopped. He looked up at her between the two beautiful breasts, to see her in a complete state of mental ecstasy. She was so close; _really, really _close. The slipshod hair only added to that testament. As Raven looked down, he looked shock. Not shocked as in the sense he was witnessing something horrific, but as in he was trying to figure things out, like he was analyzing what she just said. Suddenly, however, he grew a very wide and very mischievous smile.

"But my love," he stated in a shocked sarcastic manner. "I haven't begun to kiss thee yet."

"Cut the crap Casanova," Raven proclaimed, with her breath hitching. "You've kissed me dozens of times tonight."

"Yes, but…." Beast boy trailed off, as he began to kiss her sternum once more. Unlike the last time, however, instead of sweeping his tongue as if her skin was some delectable ice cream treat, he pecked her skin with her lips. Suddenly, his kissing began to form a trail. He went lower, and lower on her body. To the point when he reached her belly button, he dipped his tongue inside; watching her writhe and hearing her almost scream. Then, he reached his destination; his hot breath coating her covered, yet moist sex. "I have yet to kiss you down here." He concluded.

Her pupils dilated as she came to the conclusion that maybe it was okay to wait just a little while longer. She wanted his cock. She wanted to be filled so badly. He complete agreed with her as well, and he himself wanted to stab himself into her, and thrust in and out until he exploded miraculously inside her. But, it had been a while since he last did this to her, and he missed her taste, while she missed his tongue. _Okay, _she thought nervously. _This will be A LOT of fun. If I can hold myself out just a bit longer…._

His hands reached up and grabbed her panties. Her legs spread themselves why and angled upwards so he could lift the panties off without hard work. He was careful not to graze the scars his claws had formed earlier. Once the panties reached her toes, she flicked them off into the dark corners of their room. His hands gripped her thighs to hold her down.

Immediately, his tongue, pointy and hard, went up and down her slit, slow and tenderly. She made grunting groans as if she wanted more. So, Beast boy provided. Going faster, and making his tongue softer and flatter, he flicked her muscles on the outside like his tongue was a paintbrush and he was coating her entrance. Then, she shifted her hips, trying to catch that magnificent tongue on her clit. Catching what she was trying to do, he began flicking her clit. She began to scream in pleasure. Her mind was spinning like it was on a rollercoaster. She felt as if her body was levitating. Then, making his tongue pointy and hard, he flicked it. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull. "OH FUCK YES!" she declared as he continued doing this. Then, he began to twirl her clit, and held it between his thumb and index finger. She was losing it. She moaned so loud for so long, that she reminded Logan of a honey bee. Which was Ironic, because her nectar was sweeter than any honey. He wanted more. Parting her folds with his fingers, he dipped his tongue inside. It began to stretch out and curl upwards.

She knew that it was now or never. With a naked body coated in sweat, she breathed heavily to the point of hyperventilation, and screamed. "GAR, STOP! I WANT YOU COCK! NOW!"

Now this shocked Beast boy for 2 reasons. 1.) She never used this tone before. And 2.) Her powers grabbed an object in this room (a stack of Garfield's comics,) and winged them across the room. Putting two and two together, Gar came to the conclusion, that while she did taste ever so sweet, it was time to fulfill her needs, as well as indulge in his own.

Rising to his knees, he crawled up towards her. He got rid of his boxers immediately, and his 7 inch member flew free from the confinement of his boxers. He sighed in pleasure as he finally was able to relieve 'some,' pressure. He then reached over to the nightstand to her right, and pulled out a condom. Quickly, he tore the package and placed it on. He hovered above Raven, like a hawk does when stalking its prey in the air. Not wanting to waste a second longer, her left hand reached around his neck, and drew him in for a forceful kiss. Seconds later, when her tongue entered the roof of his mouth, he obliged and gave her his roughest kiss back in reply.

Then, pulling away from each other, they gazed into each other's eyes. Realizing, that while lust ran their actions tonight, love was what brought them together in the first place. That was most of their nights; all about satisfying each other's lust. Love came early in the morning. But now, much to their surprise, yet happy about it, love was with them at this moment.

"I love you," Raven said first.

"I love you to." Beast boy replied. "Now left you right leg."

She was not expecting that. Confused, she asked, "What?"

"Your right leg," Garfield proclaimed happily. "I want to try something."

Cooperating, she lifted her leg. Her tiny toes were right next to his face. Grabbing her calf, he smiled mischievously and eyed her with playful but lustful intentions. Suddenly, he licked her leg; dragging his tongue across her skin, sending eclectic thrills through her leg and into her brain. Then, he threw her leg over his right shoulder. From there his knee's laid on either side of her left leg. This caused her bottom half to be twisted, but her upper half to lay at a weird angle. She remembered being in this position before, and knew that it had to do with Garfield's fascination with her legs. He wasn't into any weird fetish, but her long, limber, skinny, gray legs were a huge turn on for the man.

Then, with the only warning being an inhale of oxygen, he thrust himself into her.

Her eyes were filled with sparks. The pleasure with in her was blinding. She felt chills and thrills all over her body. She screamed immediately, "OH FUCK YES!" with such volume that it could have shattered glass. It was a good thing that Cyborg soundproofed their room upon Beast Boy's request 2 years earlier; otherwise, the whole tower would have been woken up just now.

His head bent backwards as he released a long and low moan in pleasure. It felt so good to be fully inside her; even with the latex surrounding him. She was tight and wet with anticipation. Her surrounding warmth made his back bend in powerful pleasure. Once the long moan was finally over, he began to thrust.

He wanted to take it slow tonight, he really did. But after the first thrust, that idea was given up pretty quickly. Mainly because, he could see that look in her eyes that signified to him pure lust; that she wanted to be taken stronger, faster, and harder than she ever was before.

And he provided. With his every single muscle in his body clench, he began to thrust in and out of her in break neck speeds. He panted and grunted like a dog in heat. She panted and sighed like an angle. Her breast bounced forward with each violent thrust. His world was now literally spinning. His vision was becoming blurry; still however, he could see her beautiful legs, glamorous breast, and breath-taking eyes as he humped her like a wild animal. Shit….he was animal; or at least he felt like one. She was turning him into a sex machine. Holding onto the leg with one hand, the other reached up and grabbed her breast. He moaned as he felt the sweaty squishy skin. It was too hot for words to describe.

While he could see somewhat, she literally was blind. Her eyes closed shut as she had to control herself from cumming way too early. She worked on feeling alone. What she felt was how she moved. And she felt _splendid. _It was amazing, but it needed something more. She got her wish, when out of nowhere, his claws sheathed into her leg that Gar was holding. She heard him grunt out an apology, but she didn't want him to apologize for something so good. The added pain placed a whole new spin on the pleasure. With a scream that would have impressed porn actresses everywhere, she screeched, "YESE! FUCK YES. DAMN IT! FUCK ME YOU ANIMAL. OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Thinking that he was already at his limit, those few words made him give more than he could possibly imagine. He now ran on three basic instincts; _breath, sleep, fuck. _All of his hormones were screaming, "_BREED!" _Sweat poured off his body as he flexed his hips so he can go at a deeper angle. She felt so warm, so tight, so wet….the animals in him were more than pleased. They were high off sex.

Then, it happened….

Her world exploded. Pressure built inside her stomach. She felt electricity move all over her body. Ecstasy was pumping itself all throughout her veins and arteries. For the first time since Garfield had entered her tonight, the pleasure was so intense, it made her eyes open. She panted, then moaned, then screamed as rapture tore through her body. This was heaven. In fact, she was seeing heaven. Gold and white stars flashed before her eyes. Everything was turning much brighter. His continual strokes were making this feeling of natural high last soooo much longer. She had to tell him. She had to make him give it all he got. So, with a powerful scream, she proclaimed, "GAR! GAR….I'M…..FUCK…I-I-OH SHIT...I'M CUMMING!"

Like she had to tell him. he already knew. She was clamping down on him so tight that he almost could not pull out. If he did, it would have been so much harder just to thrust back in. her walls milked him for everything he had. Suddenly, his body went ridged. All the muscles in his body had to stop immediately. He howled like an actual animal. An explosion took place in his mind, as well as his body. Pleasure circled around his body, and then, ending at his cock, he came with such ferocity, that he was about ready to pass out. He was now floating among clouds.

They laid there in bliss for a bit. The aftermath of their orgasms left them physically drained. They breathed for a few moments. Their entire bodies were now covered in sweat. If she thought that she had a problemwith his _drool _on the sheets, just wait until she found out that their sweat and juices were now covering the bed. She looked up at him, and just had to laugh. He was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

And that's when she noticed something.

"Umm….Gar," she asked politely.

He looked down at her, with heavy lidded eyes, and a tangled mess of sweaty hair. He had the look of confusion; just wondering what she was about to ask him.

"Can you pull out?" she asked with the utmost sincerity.

"I don't think I can even fucking move anymore." He stated out of breath. But, trying his hardest, with a grunt, he pulled out. Immediately, all the strength in his arms left him and he fell on top of her. Thankfully, he didn't crush her. Still, however, he apologized. With each breath, he proclaimed right by her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry."

Rubbing his back, and kissing his neck, she whispered. "Don't be." Then, holding him tightly, she said, "At least now, I can finally get some sleep."

The last words out of his mouth before he circum to sleep, was a low and short chuckle. She kissed his neck once more, before she let the blissful slumber take her away. Then, she smiled smugly. Because, for the rest of that night, he never snored once more.

Thank God! He was silent. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This story came out longer than I expected. Sorry if the ending feels rushed. I just had to post it tonight. You know how it is. Anyways, please read and review. I hope I get lots. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Please check out the YouTube channel when you get the chance (like….right now would be a good time. Lol. :P)<strong>

**By the way, if you have a suggestion for a song you'd like me to play on my YouTube channel, just post it in your review. On one condition though, it has to be either alternative or classic rock. None of that techno hipster, punk draft, black eye peas, Justin Beiber, pop crap. And no country either, unless it's Johnny cash or Tom Petty, the God fathers. I want only good alternative 90's rock. Classic 60's-80's rock. And new millennium scream-o rock. For Example, the song I'm currently working on for a new video is The Pixies "where is my mind." You just gotta love The Pixies man. **

**Anyways thank you again. I really like this pairing. I hope to do more in the future. Right now, there's a lot on my plate. I got EOC's in math and English. I'm attending school of rock every Wednesday. I got three other stories I'm working on…..The list goes on and on. I just had to type this story out. It was in my head for a long time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**PEACE! **


End file.
